riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle of New Gunghollow
The First Battle of New Gunghollow was a part of the beginning of the big push during the events of the Universal Generation's Occupation of Earth, taking place from late October to Early November In the fall of 2169. Over the course of the battle, Universal Generation. forces stood into the defense of the city of New Gunghollow, and the areas around Kenya. The areas around Kenya were quickly occupied in a matter of hours by the Jennetta 3rd Core. However, after the Stryker's retreat back to Chicago after having to receive a Variety of Wounds from Earth Invading forces, the the City and Kenya Areas were reinforced by another, larger Universal Generation force sent by the Markana Gunghollow Monbara. In the aftermath of the battle, Horcuda, Haranets and the Continental's reinforced as well making New Gunghollow almost impossible to occupy by Earth Forces. The Battle would eventually wipe out 80 percent of the United Earth Alliance forces that were left behind on Earth in order to aide with the reclamation of Earth in the after math of the planets fall in 2167. Prior to the Events U.G Invasion On February 1st 2167 on Markana's Birthday, during the opening stages of the Battle of Kenya, The forces of the Jennetta 3rd Core led by Jennetta Gorger Roran herself broke through the Universal Earth Defenses at the Battle of Somalia and entered Kenya heading for the spot where the Island of Gunghollow once stood before it was beamed to Regents. After deploying infantry and mechanized support from the Uplift Nature Reserve from the MoonWalker flagship the UGN GRA. The forces began to overwhelm the areas around the Gunghollow rest Zone and began to prepare for the construction of the first major Regian City in the History of all planet Earth. The city came under construction shortly after the Universal Generation occupied Kenya and began to dig in until the city was completed. After the City was completed the Universal Generation forces began to storm the streets celebrating Markana's manufacture day as he initialized the city was to be named New Gunghollow despite his birthday having to pass 2 years ago, due to construction. New Gunghollow was given to him as a late gift too make up for both lost manufacture days throughout the centuries. However the Universal Generation began to mass deeper into Kenya occupying one small town after another. They stopped after the defense ring around New Gunghollow was strong enough to prepare for other operations else where on Earth. In the opening stages of the battle, before the construction of New Gunghollow the forces of Earth defending Kenya activated the country's Colonial Militia, and defenses commanded by a Marine officer, to fight the Universal Generation invaders. The Jennetta 3rd Core forces proved to be far superior and the Militia was eliminated. However, this allowed for most of the citizens of Kenya to evacuate from the areas that were about to be occupied including Voi they began the Evacuation all the way to Madagascar using boats destined for other surrounding cities. While some of the train tunnels collapsed during the attack, a portion of the civilians were able to escape using trains as well. More UEA Marine Corps and Kenyan Army units later poured into the region after the initial attack, including the 405th Marine Infantry Division, arriving from Diego Garcia near India. Battle 'Earth Insertion' Some time after the Universal Generation Constructed the city of New Gunghollow and the civilian evacuated out of the Kenya occupied areas, the forces of the Earth UES Frigate In Amber Clad descended near The Gunghollow Resting Area to reinforce the ground troops already present. Intercepted transmission from the Universal Generation Defenders In the Occupied Areas Around New Gunghollow forces lead the Earth forces to correctly believe that it was Stryker and Jennetta in command of the opposing force, making their capture their utmost priority. Three Earth Valor Class Dropships, one of them with Ike Koakshi and New Harrison Roran on board, were deployed by the In Amber Clad to reclaim the areas around Kenya and board the Universal Generation Assault Carrier, the RHM Euripideis, hovering near the New Gunghollow Orbital Elevator giving supplies to the Universal Generation forces down on the ground. However, before they could get near the Carrier, the formation ran across a Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform which shot down all of the Valors. The first was destroyed by a Hell Lizard, the second, carrying Gunnery Sergeant Patrick Loyd, and an ST squad, was shot down and landed on the beach. A third carrying Sergeant Major Sgt. Kara Barnku and Zero was hit hard, crashing into a building, upside down. Both teams suffered few casualties from their respective crashes. Garama team moved into a nearby bunker while Ford's team moved up the beach to the Hotel Jada and set up a command post, eliminating several Universal Generation units in the process. Both teams then waited in their respective locations for extraction. It was a sign to the people not just in Kenya but from all over Earth, in the Occupation of the Universal Generation City of New Gunghollow the only question was when? Outskirts After the Universal Generation made several attempts to eliminate Ike's group including sending in a pair of Hunters, and Hell Lizards a group of R-54 Gunships found the group and gave them coordinates of an extraction point. Tarah Kana a female commander that arrived all the way from Fukowoka Japan, so that she could coordinate further deployment of infantry and armor units while Ike Koakshi continued on foot through the city to find the second squad. That could be pinned down by the Universal Generation Occupiers. The pinned down Marines in Hotel Jada were rescued by the Ike and New Harrison Roran, who then organized an offense by destroying a Universal Generation Column of infantry, armor, and artillery emplacements on Route to New Gunghollow in order for the Defenses to be strengthened. Defense of Hail Bridge Ike, Harrison and there makeshift Marine unit entered a blown-out hole in a tunnel and destroyed a Universal Generation convoy. After the engagement in the tunnels, they advanced towards the bridge New Gunghollow and Kenya. Before the they got there, the Universal Generation Defenders at the bridge had already exhausted itself fighting the Earth Invaders for about 2 to 6 Hours without rest due to their initial never ending attacks. The Omaar and New Harrison arrived at the bridge to assess the situation while Sergeant Loyd reinforced the Marines Occupiers with weaponry, including a variety of tanks. New Harrison managed to slip past the Universal Generation Bridge Defenses and manged travel across the bridge with the armored unit, clearing it of both Universal Generation armored and mechanized forces. These forces included Stryker's, U-Rudder 1's, Raiders, Brawler's and Hellora's. Despite this heavy advantage in the First Battle of New Gunghollow, The forces Of the UEA military were forced to turn around due to heavy defenses in the City a couple of Days In the Future at Torques Plaza. Industrial District After the forces of the United Earth Alliance managed to break through and enter the City, They entered New Gunghollow in large numbers. They linked up with various squads of Marines as they moved through the city, eliminating Universal Generation forces that were setting up positions, while the air support were engaged with the Universal Generation Air Units above the City. Ike and New Harrison's team worked their way into the Kilindini Park Cultural Center through the sewer system, and then towards the city center via Shimanzi Road and Beria Plaza, finding that the Riviera had, likewise, taken a similar path. The Riviera fires upon many Earth Heavy Armor, destroying them in a blink of an eye. Once in the heart of the industrial zone near the city center at Torques Plaza, Harrison's team found a Marine controlled outpost holed in a corporate building, commanded by Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks of "A" Company under siege by a unit of U-Rudder 1's who are trying to re capture the area under UEA control. The U.E.A. forces, with the help of Omaar, destroyed the U-Rudder 1's, and secured a landing zone for reinforcements. The Valors then dropped a platoon of Marine infantry and More Tanks Into The City Of New Gunghollow. Breaking Through The Walls After A heavy fight the by aerial and sea bombardment by the forces U,E,A, the walls of the west began to weaken heavily finally managed to break through the Western Walls of the City flooding, and destroying much of the entire Tarus Section with sea Water. The U.E.A. managed to enter New Gunghollow by the flooded Tarus area where they began to fight from the structures that were still above the water after the flooding, by breaking through the lower section of Tarus the forces of the U.E.A managed to finally regroup with the pinned down U.E.A forces's that were already in the city after breaking through Hail Bridge's defenses, and breaching the Northern Wall. However the Universal Generation fought through every block and building pinning down the UEA Forces in a Matter of Hours as if they were waiting for them to enter the City. Worried for the safety of Her car Jennetta organized arrangements for a G23 Class- Battleship to arrive so that Stryker can leave unharmed, and back to Universal Generation Occupied Chicago 'Universal Generation Reinforcements' Large numbers of Universal Generation troops remained in the Kenya Areas even after Stryker's withdrawal attempting to hold the city. While most of Stryker's troops evacuated into Battleships, there was still a significant Universal Generation presence both on the ground and in orbit. Moments after Stryker's escape however, a large fleet of Universal Generation reinforcements sent by the Highland and Horcuda Williams arrived, and seized control over the battle. The remaining forces Jennetta from were simultaneously given orders to execute the Regian 34st Battalion on the ground while the reinforcement fleet would do the same with the remaining 98th Fleet in orbit. During the course of the battle, more and more Rivera Federation reinforcements started arriving at Earth. This was a part of Dictator Horace Highland Roran's personal scheme for Regents, which would come to its conclusion two weeks later when the Earth were officially removed from their positions as the main warrior Threats of the Universal Generation and all other machines of Space. However, a sizable amount of Earth Marines Marines and Kenya Defense forces remained. They organized an effective resistance, and fought for control of the areas around New Gunghollow in various battles. The country's Urban Infrastructure AI Superintendent also had a vital role in the defense of the coast line that is an easy target for Universal Generation Coastal Batteries firing all the way from the New Gunghollow Walls. Knocked off their course by the slipspace rupture, two DARL drop pods made rough landings all over New Gunghollow, Buck's pod to Lumumba and Dare's another captain who arrived from the Halo Universe. Landed nearby Tayari Plaza. At this point, the Universal Generation were already redeploying their forces around the City of New Gunghollow, strengthening their defenses, as the United Earth Alliance began advancing towards Torquiest Ave. Buck fought his way to Tayari Plaza to help Dare, but she had mysteriously disappeared. After the battle, Buck met up with Romeo. As they had no idea of their mission, they decided to find their squad and get out of the city as fast as possible, before the Whole Universal Generation are on them. UEA Withdraws Immediately after the Universal Generation were able to secure and sucefully hold Torquiset Ave, the mechanicle power then counter attacked and forced the UEA occupiers were back across the Bridge to Kenya. After retreating Ike Koakshi managed to destroy the bridge with the use of Demolition charges, preventing the Universal Generation ground forces from advancing any farther. While on the run from Kenya, the U.E.A would eventually notice more and more Universal Generation ships arriving on Earth, where They eventually started to begin a massive orbital bombardment against the surrounding regions all around New Gunghollow. By this very time Continental Stryker, would arrive upon New Gunghollow again by the Order of Jennetta along with the In Amber Clad. The forces of the Universal Earth Alliance after suffering too many loses were forced to withdraw and evacuate out of East Africa realizing that the battle was over and that they could no longer Invade and occupy New Gunghollow, nor recapture the areas around Kenya due to heavy Universal Generation's resistance around the entire region, but mostly from their newly constructed City of New Gunghollow, in which lays in the way. ''Aftermath 'Trivia''' Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:The Siege of Earth Category:2169 Category:Galactic War Era